


The Devil Inside

by sweetcarolanne



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blasphemy, Breasts, Caning, Canon Disabled Character, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Masturbation, Innocence, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Controlled by the devil inside her, Sister Mary Eunice succumbs to lustful thoughts about innocent little Pepper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the Pepper fans out there!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, and am making no money from this, so please do not sue me!!!

The devil inside controlled Mary Eunice, but there were moments when she vainly struggled to break free.

Every time, however, it reasserted itself, mocking the desperate battle of the young nun for her very soul. And this time was the absolute worst of all.

“You think you are innocent, but you are merely gullible,” it taunted from within her, its voice a harsher yet somehow more seductive reflection of her own. “You are an empty shell, foolish and weak. Arden thought you were pure of heart at first, but he wouldn’t know true innocence if it bit him on his nasty Nazi ass.”

Mary Eunice could see the devil clearly in her mind’s eye, wearing her face and body, clad in revealing garments of scarlet silk and lace. A plunging neckline, skirt slit up to the thigh, sheer fabric revealing the outlines of her breasts and the jut of hardened nipples. The devil displayed this illusory image of Mary Eunice as if it were a sinful work of art, alluring yet repellent to one who had committed herself to a life of holiness. A slash of blood-red lipstick and matching stiletto-heeled shoes completed the vision of harlotry that made the godly person Mary Eunice had been shudder and sob.

She knotted her hands in the folds of her sombre black habit, trying to hold on to a sense of what was right, of what should be her reality.

“Now that little Pepper,” the devil continued, making the sensual mirage of Mary Eunice sway and bend as if to entice an invisible lover, “she is true, exquisite innocence to the core. But you already knew that, didn’t you? You’ve known for the longest time that what her bitch of a sister told you was a pack of lies. You stupidly thought you saw remorse in Pepper’s childlike eyes, but what you saw was grief, love and the pain of someone wronged. And how do I know this, idiot? It takes the devil to recognize an angel. And there’s nothing that’s more fun than causing an angel to fall from grace.”

“You leave Pepper alone!” Mary Eunice screamed aloud, but the devil merely laughed and caressed the full breasts that were barely covered by almost transparent lacy material, those breasts that were so like, yet so unlike, Mary Eunice’s own.

“There’s no way you can make me, you stupid fucking cow,” the devil sneered. “I will have her any time I choose. Or, more to the point, I’ll make you have her. You may deny it, but I know you want her. You want to corrupt all that sweet purity and make her scream and beg like a whore for you. That’s the real reason you made her your “special project”. Not because you thought you could redeem her. You just wanted to get into her little pinhead panties, didn’t you, slut?”

“No! Stop it!” cried poor Mary Eunice, but the devil kept relentlessly on.

“Why should I? After all, I know you better than you know yourself. You’ve been lying to yourself for ever so long, fooling yourself into thinking she’s only got the mind and wants of a child. But she isn’t a little girl, not at all. She’s a woman, and she has all the womanly desires that you’ve tried to pretend she doesn’t have – and that you don’t have. She may have had a little husband back at that freak show she used to belong to, but that wasn’t real. Those two were like a couple of kiddies playing house. It’s you she’s waiting for.”

The devil with the face of Mary Eunice smiled cruelly. “Yes, you disgusting, dirty creature, she actually wants you. Pepper is lusting for you as much as you are for her. She’s aching for you to set all her passions free. Just imagine it… and touch yourself. Think of Pepper’s big long-lashed eyes all filled with longing, looking at your tits. Her sweet warm mouth, sucking on your nipples or between your legs, her soft pink tongue licking at your wet pussy. Oh my, you want that, don’t you? Pepper’s a sexy little thing, and it’s you she’s craving, you lucky bitch!”

“No – I don’t want to – it’s wrong!” Mary Eunice wept, but her hand was already slipping inside her underwear and beginning to stroke her sensitive, throbbing clit.

“Oh, you little hypocrite,” the devil scolded playfully. “See how juicy you’ve gotten, just from me telling you how much Pepper wants you! And how much you’d like to fuck Pepper. Think of how pretty she would be, all naked with her darling titties all perked up and opening her virginal little cunt for you to slip your fingers in… or perhaps you’d like to take her up the ass? I bet you’ve never thought of doing anything like that before, sliding your fingers in and out between her cheeks… but I just know she’d enjoy it. Think of how tight she’d be, how hot inside, and how you’d make her squirm and writhe and cry out for you!”

“Please don’t! Please stop!” Mary Eunice begged, tears streaming down her face. Her hand kept moving between her thighs, however, and she knew that the demon had twisted the visage it wore into an evil smirk.

“You’re a bad, bad nun, the very worst,” the devil hissed. “Oh, Sister Jude should take a cane to you… or maybe Pepper should. Or would you like to use one on Pepper’s pretty little rear end? Some people like that, you know. Maybe she does. Would you enjoy giving her ass a good beating and then fucking her up there, where you’d just made her hurt for you? Her pale skin would be all nice and red and marked up, and she’d be screaming – for more! I believe that she’s as big a slut as you are. Or that you could make her into one. You could make her come for you, come all over you, and then you’d both be dirty whores! So much for innocence!”

Mary Eunice wailed aloud as she climaxed, her cries as much from pleasure as from shame and remorse. And the devil’s triumphant smile grew even wider.


End file.
